


Ties (working title)

by gbernadon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Insecurity, M/M, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbernadon/pseuds/gbernadon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was not expecting that his father would find someone new. Maybe things will finally start getting better,  now that his family is getting bigger again. For better and for worse, that's what family stands for after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties (working title)

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried writing something again. I really like the way the story goes in my head we'll see how it turns out. No Derek in the first 2 chapters. I might have uploaded it here a bit to early but I really want to know what people think about it; I'll continue it anyway because I need the practice but it's always good to have other people's opinions, so please comment. 
> 
> I'm working on the tags I promise.
> 
> I hope you like it.

Stiles does not notice at first that his father is not wearing his wedding ring anymore and when he does, he is not sure what to think at first. His mother has been gone for years now and it would be selfish of Stiles to expect that his father remains loyal to his deceased wife forever, but whenever Stiles looks at the tan line on his father’s left ring finger he feels these slight pangs in his chest and he doesn’t know what to do. However, he does know that he has to do something and this something is confronting his father head on because that’s the Stilinski way of dealing with things that are bugging them.

Thus, after getting home from lacrosse practice one day, he drops the bomb: “Dad? How come you are not wearing your wedding ring anymore?” This might have come out more accusingly than it was meant to be so upon seeing the caught but hurt look of his father he quickly adds: “Not to judge you or anything. Mom has been dead for years and it’s normal for you to move on… It’s just… I’m your son and I want you to be happy but this is a big step not only for you, but for me too and I know it’s not really my business but at the same time it is…” - “Stiles,” the Sheriff interjects, “I’m seeing someone again. I’ve invited her over for dinner actually but like you’ve managed to notice that something was off first. I should have known; Stilinski men have always been observant after all… I know this might be a lot to ask of you right now, but would you help me with the cooking? 

“Sure…” Stiles replies absent-mindedly, still processing the information. His father is dating again. A new woman… Or a man you never know he’s never really pried into his father’s private life before, he is bi after all and why shouldn’t his father be too? The gender of his father’s new love interest isn’t really the issue though; it is that Stiles sucks at making a good first impression. Like when he first met Lydia and accidentally spit his chocolate milk over her white dress during lunch in fourth grade. Actually that was not the first time he saw Lydia, it was just the first time she took notice of him. Also the last time for a very very long period of time. He is so glad that they are friends now. To be honest, he is still not completely over her and she’ll probably always hold a special place in his heart, but she is great to be around. So if it had worked out with Lydia in the end, it will probably also work with his father’s date, with an emphasis on probably.

Being the good son he is, he does not only cook the curry his father asked for, but also cleans the house, if he can’t make a good first impression with his personality his actions might be able to cover up some of his flaws. Unfortunately his biggest flaw is endless babbling and that is hard to stop once you have started. Additionally he is also nervous. Thankfully he hasn’t reached his father’s level of nervousness yet, who is pacing around in his bed room, trying to find an outfit. He is not a teenage girl, but a grown up man with a responsible job and a seventeen year old son, it absolutely should not take this long to find something to wear in a closet consisting mostly of work clothes, jeans and shirts. He’s not taking the mystery person to a top notch restaurant; they are having dinner at home for heaven’s sake! “Dad, since you are not telling me who we are having over I don’t know if they are punctual by nature or not but if they do like showing up on time you are going to be in serious trouble if you’re not fully dressed in fifteen minutes!” Stiles yells loud enough for his father to hear him upstairs. Apparently the mystery person does value punctuality, because at seven sharp someone rings the doorbell. 

Seeing that his father is currently trying to tuck in his shirt, Stiles gets the door. Honestly, Stiles wasn’t sure who he was expecting to be standing out there; however, Mrs Mahealani was definitely not his first guess. He covers up the surprise that is clearly showing on his face pretty fast though and it hopefully went unnoticed by the beautiful woman in front of him and her son, who was also present, and who clearly also had not known who he was going to have dinner with until his mother pulled up in the driveway. To not make this moment more awkward for all of them he says the most reasonable thing a person can say when expecting guests: “Good evening Mrs. Mahealani, Danny. Come on in!”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned above unless they are in no way related to the actual show.


End file.
